Mustafar
The deadly world of Musafar is originally from the Star Wars galaxy. During it's time among the Multiversal core it rose to some importance before being consumed by the wormhole and fading to obscurity. It is an excellent source of minerals and the occasional mystic item. The Planet is currently held by the Lords of Midnight. Background Although possessing very little strategic or economic value to the galaxy at large, the history of Mustafar is not without influence or strife. At one point several members of both the Jedi and Sith came to the planet to study their opposing Force Arts, a colonization that left several temples and artifacts scattered across the burning surface. The inevitable war all but eliminated the planets use to history, and it fades into obscurity for nearly 4,000 years. At this time it's isolated position worked in its favor, as Darth Sidius chose it from among all the remaining CIS planets as the location for the final blow to the Separatist leadership by his new apprentice Darth Vader. In the war torn decades that followed Mustafar became a secret base for many warlords and revolutionaries, though all would eventual fall as battle came to the magma covered planet. At some point during the reign of the Empire the planet was struck by the same type of anomaly that captured the capital world of Coruscant, sending both hurling into the Multiverse. Multiverse History Soon after the planets arrival in the Multiverse the planet's most influential citizen, Sarah Kerrigan, arrived and began a series of adventures that would eventually lead to her complete conquest of the planet and its new role as the primary Zerg Hive in the Multiverse. As time moved on, it's ruler's personal power preventing much of the back and forth strife that occurred on other planets, though several adventurers would stop by to seek technological or metaphysical wonders. As a very solidly controlled world, Mustafar would pass threw several owning populations as the politics of the Multiverse changed. It was ruled by the Ascendancy during that faction's existance, a rule that would last to see the planet's orbit destabilized its decent threw the wormhole and outside of the core multiverse. In its new distant location the planet passed hands to the Lords of Midnight with whom it currently resides. With the departure of Cerebrate, it is once again little more then a backwater mining planet. Places * Orbital Station: The Mustafar orbital station is a hybrid remnant from it's days among the multivere's core worlds. Indeed many visitors still use the old Shy Guy shuttle bays. The planetary governor resides on the station, and it acts as a center of politics and commerce for the planet below. It is also the major loading point for raw minerals departing the planet for the wider galaxy. * Mining Stations: The mining stations of Mustafar are the planets primary indications of civilization. Each station is a large, shielded semi-independent worksite from which the mineral rich lava flows are harvested and processed. The large majority of these stations are owned and crewed by loyal minions of the Lords of Midnight though the occasional rogue or abandoned station can still be found. * Temples: Scattered around the more stable locations on the burning planet of Mustafar are the ruins of ancient Jedi and Sith temples. Many of these sites are built on Force Nexus points where the mythical energy is particularly strong. Some are even rumored to still contain artifacts of the old days. * Lava Flows: Between the temples and mining stations are large tracks of unclaimed wilderness cut by heavy lava flows and razor sharp obsidian. The land of the Native Mustafarians and Renegade Zreg, these lands are not to be traveled lightly. Inhabitants of Note * Dorian: Space Pirate Commander and Planetary Governor. Dorian keeps himself quite busy as the primary administrator for the planet of Mustafar. It is under his oversight that the mines produce and line the pockets of the Lords of Midnight. He is nearly always found on the Orbital Station. Beastiary * Lords of Midnight: Mustafar has been a loyal bastion for the Lords of Midnight for a long time, and as such many of their minions can be found here and if one was of such and interest, attacked. Space Pirates and men of Ganondorf's army can be found as security personnel. * Loyal Zerg: Although, after Sarah Kerrigan's death large swaths of her former brood turned renegade, they have sense been reunited under her command. The lava flows are crawling with Zerg loyal to the Lords of Midnight, though with Kerrigan and Cerebrate so distant, their behavior is still mostly instinctual. Zerg encounters could involve Zerglings, Hydrolisks, Lictors or even the rare Ultralisk. * Feral Droids: When their leadership was destroyed the Separatists abandoned the planet and left all their equipment behind, including labor and battle droids. Some of these less then mentally stable droids can still be found in small tribes around old enclaves or abandoned mining stations. Potential enemies include Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, Labor droids and rebuild Junk Droids. *'Native Mustafarians': Consisting of two subspecies, one tall and thin, the other short and thicker, Mustafarian tribes mine their world from outside the safety of the climate controlled mining stations used by other species. They often eschew technology in favor of traditional methods, including using the large (4.5 meter) lava flees as mounts. Depending on the outcome of an encounter, enemies could include natives armed with any spread of weaponry. Resources * Mineral Wealth: The most important resource on Mustafar is all around in its rocks and lava flows. The rare mineral Mirkanite in particular is a major source of the planet's wealth. Unfortunately unless the person in question is able to excavate and sell of dozens of metric tons of the material, it's unlikely to make to must of a significant impact on their personal finances. * Technology: Like any Star Wars planet, Mustafar contains advanced technology when compared to the majority of the Multiverse. Communications, scanners, weapons and shielding technology can all be found on this world if one knows were to look. * Force Artifacts: Perhaps the most difficult to find on the planet, Mustafar is still littered with artifacts from the Jedi-Sith war many thousands of years in its history. These artifacts hold great power to wheedlers of Mental, Light and Dark energies and perhaps others. See also * Lords of Midnight * Sarah Kerrigan * Coruscant External links *Mustafar on the Star Wars Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds